


Always Mine

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Always Mine

You knew you were playing a dangerous game, but you didn’t care at the moment.  You were tired of being treated like a weak little girl. You loved Lucifer, but you would not allow him to tell you what to do.  He had no right to tell you that you couldn’t go on the hunt you were heading to with the Winchesters in the morning.

In your heart you knew he tried to stop you out of love, he didn’t want to see you hurt, but his use of the words _“forbid”_ and _“will not allow”_ did nothing but piss you off. The discussion quickly escalated to an argument and after slamming the door and threatening to never return you were now sitting in a dive bar in the middle of nowhere, feeling angry and tired.

So when the dark haired man sat down beside you with a “Hey Babydoll” you made a stupid decision and decided to show the angel he couldn’t control you with some harmless flirting.

“Hey there,” you replied, taking another shot of whiskey.

“Here alone?” he asked with a grin.

“For now,” you sassed, winking at him before gesturing to the bartender for another drink.  “What about you?”

Three shots later you were laughing at your new friends joke about a dog when the temperature dropped in the bar only seconds before you heard _him_ speak. “What do we have here?”

Sighing, you turned to face your angel.  “What are you doing here?”

“I came to apologize but instead I find you flirting with this….abomination.”

The dark haired man stood up. “Who do you think you are?”

Lucifer rolled his neck, turning to face the man.  You couldn’t see what Lucifer did but you saw your new friends face turn white as he turned on his heel and ran for the door.

You shook your head, picking up your drink and finishing it in one swallow. “Was that necessary?”

Lucifer turned his gaze back to you and you were surprised to see hurt under the anger in his eyes.  Before you could say anything he wrapped his hand around your arm and you were back in your bedroom at the bunker.

“Do you no longer wish to be mine?” he asked in a controlled tone.

You shook your head.

Lucifer hand moved from your arm to your hair, grabbing a handful of it and wrapping it around his fist, yanking your head back as he pressed your body against his.  “I do not appreciate your attempts to make me jealous Y/N.”

“I’m sorry”, you whispered, suddenly feeling ridiculous.

Hand still grasping your hair, Lucifer moved down, his lips hovering above yours as he studied your eyes.  With a growl he brought his lips to yours in a demanding kiss, his teeth pulling on your lower lip before his tongue sought out yours. 

Pulling back, his hands let go of your hair.  “Get undressed,” he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Guilt, embarrassment, and lust mixed in your stomach as you reached up with trembling fingers and pulled your shirt over your head, your bra quickly followed.

Lucifer was watching, a casual, almost disinterested, expression on his face.  You suddenly felt exposed and turned around as you undid your jeans.

“Stop.”

You froze, fingers still on your zipper.

“Turn around and face me.”

You slowly turned back around, your eyes on the floor.

“Look at me,” he commanded.

You looked up, making eye contact with him.  He nodded, indicating you should continue, and you slid your jeans off, pulling your panties with them.

“Come here Y/N,” he said, opening his legs so you could step between them. 

Lucifer’s cold hands wrapped around your waist, tugging you closer.  “You are mine.”

Licking your lips you nodded. “I am.  But you can’t tell me what to do Lucifer.  I’m a hunter. It’s my job.”

He tugged you closer until you were straddling his denim clad thigh.

You moved forward to try and kiss him, feeling your slick sex trail across his jeans. 

You both looked down to see the dark streak across the fabric.  Biting your lip, you rocked again, moaning at the sensation.

Lucifer reached out and pressed on your thighs, preventing you from moving.  “You will not try to make me jealous again. I do not wish to share you and I do not like playing games.”

You felt the shame creep back up as you wrapped your arms around his neck. “I love you Lucifer, I’m sorry.”

He pressed his lips to yours in response, his forked tongue sweeping against yours as his hands let go of your thighs. 

You rocked against his thigh again, shivering from the sensation.

“Again,” he murmured into the kiss, his hands sliding up to cup your breasts.

You rocked again and then again until you found a rhythm you liked, continuing to kiss him as you rode his thigh.  “Lucifer, I’m going to….” your orgasm hit before you could finish warning him and you tossed your head back and cried out his name. 

With a snap of his fingers Lucifer was naked, his cold thigh against your still trembling sex. 

Shifting, he grabbed your hips and lifted you.  Crying out from the sudden movement, you wrapped your legs around his waist as he backed you against the wall.

The plaster was as cold as your lover against your back and he wasted no time lining himself up and thrusting into you, causing your head to fall back and hit the wall.

You groaned, pushing forward to feel as much of him as you could.  Lucifer moved, hitting you in the perfect spot and causing you to cry out his name.

Grinning, he tightened his grip on your hips as he began to move, each thrust rough as his speed picked up.

“Please Lucifer,” you begged, pushing forward to meet him over and over until your orgasm ripped through you.  You bit your own lip, drawing blood as you came.

Lucifer leaned down to lick the blood away before his lips were bruising yours as he came.

Pulling back from you a moment later, Lucifer reached down to take your hand. “I will not try to stop you from your hunts again.”

“Thank you.  I won’t try to make you jealous again,” you said, rolling into his embrace and resting your head on his chest as he lifted you up and carried you to the bed.

“You will always be mine little one?” he said softly, and you could hear the vulnerability and question in his tone.

“Always.”

 


End file.
